Prince Among Wolves
by Cutestpixieyoueversaw
Summary: Princess Mononoke but with Stiles. Now IMAGINE Stiles running with the pack and kicking some ass with a freaking spear. I give you a fanfic.


**Your Author Pixie: **

Hear me out. Princess Mononoke but with Stiles. Like do you remember how HUGE those wolves were?

Now IMAGINE Stiles running with the pack and kicking some ass with a freaking spear. I give you a fanfic.

* * *

On full moon nights Stiles goes wild. Not like girls or boys gone wild, he's much better and knows what it really means to let your inner animal out. At first he buys pelt over the internet because yes you can actually find anything online and makes a covering like vest that he wears when he runs with only shorts and the moonlight on his skin.

The mask comes later when Dr. Deaton suddenly asks him to come on by the vet hospital and of course he goes over, when the witch doctor tells you to come on over you get your butt there and fast. Derek could learn something from the man. He doesn't need to yell or even make a scary scowl to get people to listen. As a matter of fact Peter should go to Dr. Deaton's school of making people listen to you with just words.

When he get's the mask in his hands the very first time, it feels like something passes through him. Like some power or feeling suddenly overcomes him. He doesn't even ask the good doctor what the mask is for her just somehow knows its for him, that it's for people like him who have no magical abilities (the day Lydia confirmed the fact that apparently she was now officially a witch was an "I knew it so much pay up bitch" day) or hunter skills. It's for people who run, tumble, hunt, and give their whole body over to the wolves. It's for the human who's more pack then not. It's for him. The fact that it's shaped like a wolf a bit just makes it even more so his.

Every single time he puts it on he feels like the Mask. It's like another part of himself is let out. He can hear better, smell better, hell it's like with the mask on he can be amazing while still being human. He sort of suddenly starts to get what Derek meant when he said getting the bite was gift. If he had known that this was what it felt like being a werewolf, what it meant to run and feel the whole night come alive with you, he would have beat up Scott himself and told him to just deal with it. And if Scott gave him lip he would have just threatened him with the Vulcan grip or the might of the Kyoshi warriors.

After that it just gets better or worst. He makes a claw necklace using the claws he buys over the internet because of course there are weird things online and he couldn't just demand the pack sit down as he attempts to cut their nails for his own reasons. He begs Allison's father to teach him how to fight with a stick because if there's one thing he's good at using it's a stick. Before he was a lacrosse player he was into baseball. And could swing like the best. The training is hard, there's no rest for the wicked he's heard the saying goes. If it's wicked loving your pack, loving your family then sign him up for the Satan train and let him get aboard to the trip down down down. Secretly he thinks Chris likes training him. That Chris is training him harder than he really needs to. He's not sure if it's cause he hopes Stiles will be able to protect Allison better or if he secretly wanted a son but now that he's a widow that idea is gone.

Four months after getting the mask he gets the tattoos. He wasn't drunk on anything except for endorphin or adrenaline unless you can get high sniffing the smells of the world around you. He gets a red upside down triangle on each cheek and sure at first everyone is shocked but it's Derek who he looks to. It's always his eyes in the darkness of new moon nights that he follows, his fur he runs his hand through every chance he gets, his being that brings him alive. It's Derek's opinion he craves, the only thing that matters. Derek just cradles his face in his hands rubbing his thumbs softly over the healed skin and if Stiles lets out a soft sigh of content or if Derek runs his thumbs over his lips as he pulls back, well that's for them to know.

Eight months after getting the mask and his first day running with the spear, another random gift from Sir Witch Doctor with everything and anything, Derek gives him a new pelt. It's soft and when he brings it up to his nose it smells vaguely of home; it smells like pack. And he doesn't get why Derek looks so hurt or so proud at the same time. Stiles knows he's missing something when Peter the creeper comes up to him and sniffs him real close, the guy is the one person who has never in his life sniffed Stiles at all. Some do it with little sniffs of 'you're pack', some with 'hey i care about you' sniffs and his favorite 'i'm a sour wolf but this is me caring a bit shhh'. Peter gives him some 'i care and you're pack'. He tries to keep it together, to remain calm Robinson Family, but he can't. His mouth talks before he can think and he get answers to questions he sometimes doesn't want to know.

"It was Laura's."

And God if that doesn't nearly break him. If he didn't want to just dig up a grave and place himself into that freaking grave and just take out his heart while he's at it. He thinks for two seconds to give it back. But he knows Derek. Knows that he's not the kind of guy who will just give anything away. He knows there's a meaning to this and it hurts too much to think about. This is Derek saying he's pack, that he's family in a way nothing can ever make him. He's tied to him and if he were to ever leave it would be like losing his family all over again.

Once the moon is full and gleaming it's luscious rays down through bone fingered tree limbs he joins the call of the wolves. Stiles wears the pelt that means more than any heirloom, more than any freaking ring. He slides the mask down that connects him to his pack while twisting the spear in more nimble fingers that helps him hunt and protect with his pack. And he runs.

This is the boy that is the prince among wolves, a protector, friend, whispered lover; pack. This is the boy that runs with wolves.

* * *

reviews not needed but always loved and wanted :D


End file.
